100 Thoughts and Memories
by T. J. Nightshade
Summary: I decided to take up WaterAngel-Alyssa's challenge. A series of drabbles on what comes to my mind when I see the words that WaterAngel gives. No pairings, no actual plot, just drabbles. And no yaoi.
1. Beginning

**Ch. 1: Beginning**

**Hey, I finally decided to do WaterAngel-Alyssa's challenge.**

**I'll get to it, then.**

Everything had a beginning. But some were not as good as others.

Sora's beginning involved him losing his friends, his heart, and his memories.

Leon's beginning involved him losing his friends when the Heartless took over, and Squall had died, and Leon was born.

Kairi's beginning was better than Leon's and Sora's. She had lived with her Grandmother, but soon, she ended up on Destiny Islands. Where she was found by Sora.

Ventus's beginning involved losing his memories of his time with his first master, Xehanort. And nearly being killed when Vanitas was born.

Beginnings, everyone has them eventually.

**Yay! I finished! **

**Review! And flames will be used to light my old homework on fire.**


	2. Dream

**Ch. 2: Dream**

**Hey, I'm back!**

**And I found out about the "Rake".**

**Enough of this, lemme get to the drabble.**

Squall woke with a start.

It was a dream that he had been having for two days now.

The dream kept showing Radiant Gardens being taken over by the Heartless, but Squall knew better.

Radiant Gardens wouldn't fall to the Heartless.

Or would it?

Squall shook his head, no way would it happen.

He quickly got out of his bed and got dressed.

The instant he stepped outside, he was attacked by Heartless.

He looked around to see more Heartless than there was yesterday.

Then, it dawned on him. His dreams were becoming reality.

Radiant Gardens would fall today.

**Yeah, I know. I just thought of this when I saw the word.**

**It's just I always get dreams of something important that's going to happen. And, I saw Advent Children last night, and I wish Leon was in it. I mean, sure Cloud, Vincent, and Denzel are awesome, but I wanted Leon in there.**

**But, I wanna glomp Denzel. I JUST WANNA GLOMP HIS BRAINS OUT!**

**Review?**


	3. Wave

**Ch. 3: Wave**

**Hey, I have nothing to say, so I'll get to it.**

Things can happen as quickly as a wave coming in from the ocean.

It all seemed to go quickly for Sora when he went to rescue his friends.

It seemed as if it were only yesterday that Riku was possessed. When, it was a year ago.

Now, Sora had to find Riku and King Mickey.

But, he knows that it will all seem to happen quickly. When the reality will take longer.

Soon, he'll see Kairi again. And Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and his parents.

Because Sora knows, it all seems to happen as quickly as a wave, leaving behind shells.

**I LOVE ADVENT CHILDREN!**

**:3**

**Review?**


	4. Reflection

**Ch. 4: Reflection**

**This is really weird. I didn't know who I was writing about when I started it.**

**Now, I think I know.**

He looked into the mirror and saw his own reflection looking back at him.

He reflected back on what had happened to him, and what he had done.

Not all of his actions were good, but not all of them were bad either.

"It's what makes us human." She had said.

Human, huh?

He hadn't been called that in a while.

People usually called him a monster.

An evil created from the darkest pits of the Realm of Darkness.

But, he never wanted this.

He had never wanted any of this.

It was never his fault, it was his.

Xehanort.

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was busy.**

**I don't even know if I'm just talking to myself.**

**Oh well, review?**


	5. Pure

**Ch. 5: Pure**

**This one made me think of how Vanitas is pure Darkness, and Ventus is pure Light.**

**Y'know?**

Vanitas was nothing but pure darkness.

Evil created from the Darkness in Ventus's heart.

Pure Darkness and pure Light had to clash to create the X-Blade that Xehanort desired so.

He went to extreme extents to get it.

But, when it seemed that he would get it, it slipped away with the destruction of Vanitas.

For the cost of destroying Vanitas, Ventus lost his heart, but was still human.

And pure Light was finally reunited with pure Darkness in one heart.

And that heart went to look for sanctuary.

And it found it.

With a younger heart, more innocent.

Sora.

**I have nothing to say.**

**Review?**


	6. Alone

**Ch. 6: Alone**

**YAY! A drabble about Aqua!**

**I really have nothing to say, so I'll get to it.**

She was alone, and she knew it.

She never saw anyone else, only the Heartless that roamed in the Realm of Darkness.

Until one day.

She met a man, who had been here before. He speaks of tales and of a boy who would save them and the worlds.

Aqua hoped so.

She hated being alone, without her friends, Terra and Ventus.

She was reduced to waiting for the boy.

She wondered when he would come, when he would save her.

More than that, she wondered when she would be reunited with her friends.

The boy would save them.

Soon.

**HE-HE! I always wondered, "When is Sora gonna save them?" And I thought Aqua probably would too.**

**She must really miss her friends, Master, and Home World.**

**Review for a Meowth?**


	7. Spread Your Wings

**Ch. 7: Spread Your Wings**

**So dark, and creepy. Sephiroth was the first person I thought of, but to write in his perspective… Is a strange experience. Thankfully, I already have a gruesome mind that would make grown men scream. Enjoy the chap.**

Spread his wings, eh? Too bad. He only had one.

A pure black one that people have come to fear. Everyone.

All because Cloud had told them about him. He told them that he manipulated the Darkness in their hearts. Made them think that Darkness was the only way.

Truthfully? He was right. And Sephiroth loved watching people succumb to the Darkness.

He loved hearing their tortured screams and begs for mercy.

"Spread your wings." He whispered as he positioned his sword over the person's heart. "And try to fly."

With a jerk of his hand, it was over.

Death.

***In a bad Sephiroth impersonation* Review. Or you know what happens.**


	8. Paint

**Ch. 8: Paint**

**As much as I hate Naminè, I had to write this one in her perspective.**

**First Sephiroth, now Naminè. What's next, Leon?**

What she could have done with paint about now.

Mostly, she used crayons. But, she longed for something else. Something new.

But, Marluxia wouldn't listen. In his eyes, she is nothing but a pawn in a bigger plan.

A pawn that could be easily thrown away.

She wanted to be loved. To have someone to care for her. But, was it wrong to force someone to love you?

She had doubts. But, until she was somehow saved, she would be stuck here.

No paint.

She laughed. How childish to want something so petty when she is doing a terrible deed.

**Review? It'll make me happy.**


	9. Almost

**Ch. 9: Almost**

**This reminded me of how the Nobodies are "almost" human.**

"_**I'm nearly human,**_

_**Look at me; I'm almost a human being.**_

_**These tears are real.**_

_**I'm jealousy.**_

_**I'm spite and hate.**_

_**To the core, I'm mean!"**_

He was always almost human.

They always said so.

Vexen, Saïx, Xemnas, Xaldin, Lexaeus, all of them.

What if he didn't want to be "almost"?

What if he wanted to be human? Not a "Nobody".

But, they needed hearts. To get hearts, they needed him.

He had to save them. It was as if someone had said, "Here. This is your duty. Take it, and no whining."

Why had the Keyblade chosen him? Why hadn't it chosen someone else? Who was he really?

He had no memories. Unlike the rest of them, he couldn't remember.

Why?

Almost human. Why him?

**OMG, I FEEL SO BAD FOR YOU, ROXY! I WISH I COULD GLOMP ALL YOUR TROUBLES AWAY! T.T**

***Sniff* Review?**


	10. Shine

**Ch. 10: Shine**

***Holds out arms and smiles* Who missed me?**

***Silence***

**Alright, I'll get to it.**

The light would shine even in the deepest of darkness.

Sora believed that. Because, without that shining light, he would have lost himself when he became a Heartless. He would have lost hope about finding Riku again.

So, the light would always be there, like how his friends would always be there for him. He held on to that small shining light when all seemed in vain.

It had helped him through the many worlds, and through Castle Oblivion. His light shined in the distance, giving him words of encouragement and strength.

The light would always shine for everyone. Always.

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating. And, yes I will take some requests and, when I get there, I will make a drabble 'bout Jack.**

**I always loved the Nightmare before Christmas anyway, so he would have shown up eventually.**

**Review, so I can order the Nightmare before Christmas on Amazon?**


	11. Blood

**Ch. 11: Blood**

**OMG, I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

**My cousins had come, and I was typing at that time, and I had to turn it off, then in the morning we went to the zoo for several hours, and I was tired. The next day we went to the beach and I just got time today.**

**So sorry! But, here's the next chapter!**

He could feel it pouring out of him. The life giving blood, but it was only a scratch.

At least, that's what he told them. He didn't want his friends to panic and fuss over him.

But, the flood of red liquid wouldn't stop; the wound would not stop its weeping.

It didn't matter. He would live. He would live until the end.

They handed him a bandage to wrap the wound with. He acted like it was nothing, when the wound was actually hurting. The blood pouring out like a waterfall.

He had to stay strong for his friends.

**Hehehe! Our black cat brought her kitten today! It looks like a small dust bunny that grew ears, eyes, legs, and a mouth, and it can walk and talk!**

**I kinda wanna call it either Balthazar or Jayfeather. If it's a guy.**


	12. Pieces

**Ch. 12: Pieces**

**This is to do sonicdisney's request. I think it's kinda strange, but it kinda does fit.**

He could build nightmares from the pieces he got of people's worst fears. He could use those pieces and craft them in such a way, it seemed like reality.

But, all of those pieces or his power couldn't help him as he was killed.

If he had known what was coming, he could have used the replica's fears to get away. But, no.

He had used his power to fool everyone he went up against. But, it would not save him this time.

The replica's powers were beyond what he had thought it would be.

So much for illusions. Time for reality.

**Okay, first day of school. I survived. But, I ended up running around my school searching for "Exploring Theatre". Meaning, drama class. But, I GOTS NO PHYSICAL EDUCATION! YAYZ! I have five classes with Saïx Puppy and two classes with Larxene. Meaning I got five classes with David and two classes with Hannah. I wish I got a class with Ri-Ri. Oh well.**

**Review?**


	13. Lucky

**Ch. 13: Lucky**

**Thirteen was Roxas's number so this HAD to be about Roxas!**

**Don't worry; I will do one on Jack Skellington. That, you can count on.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. You can blame Zak, Nick and Aaron and Pokémon. My Luxray, Ghastly, Zoroark, Charmeleon, Espeon, Magikarp, Swablu, Kadabra, Ponyta, Arcanine, Aron, Blitzle, Feraligator, Horsea, Houndoom, Illumise, Lapras, Lavitar, Mantine, Mawile, Mightyena, Minccio, Deerling, Ninetales, Ninjask, Persian, Pichu, Pidgey, Pidove, Purrloin, Quilava, Ralts, Riolu, Seviper, Deerling, (I have four :D) Vulpix, Skitty, Spearow, and Tailow. And many, **many** more.**

**But Sora has seven Zoroarks. He's gonna make an army.**

Lucky? If only.

He never had any luck with anything.

He was born without a heart.

He couldn't feel emotions.

He had those memories playing in his mind's eye, memories that were not his.

He was never lucky. If luck was real, Xion wouldn't have died. He would have had a heart. He, Xion and Axel could eat ice-cream every day.

But, luck wouldn't have it.

His friend died before his eyes.

Now, he is stuck back in Sora.

But, Naminè was still with him.

He could still be with her.

But, luck would probably tear them away.

Lucky means nothing.

"_**Young Herc was mortal now.**_

_**But since he did not drink the last drop,**_

_**He still retained his god-like strength,**_

_**So thank his lucky stars.**_

_**But Zeus and Hera wept.**_

_**Because their son could never come home.**_

_**They had to watch their baby**_

_**Grow up from afar."  
><strong>_**Sorry, "Gospel Truth". It's a good song though.**

**Review?**


	14. Haunted

**Chapter 14: Haunted**

… **This chapter was intended to cheer me up. But it just brought me down even more.**

**Oh well. At least Jack won't be bothering me to write about him again.**

He walked through the dark woods, looking for something.

He passed by the haunted crypt, stopped and peered in.

The ghosts appeared to have left and are back in town.

He sighed and continued on.

Of course, there was hardly a building that wasn't haunted in Halloween Town. It was always the same each Halloween. All the praise, fear, and fans.

But, he was tired of it. If he told someone, they would say "But, Jack, you're the Pumpkin King!"

Maybe he didn't want to be the Pumpkin King anymore. Maybe he just wanted something different. Something new. Something better.

***Sigh* I know how Jack feels. I crave for something more. **_**"Not to struggle, but to soar."**_

**Umm… Review for Neku showing up in Dream Drop Distance?**


	15. Figure of Speech

**Chapter 15: Figure of Speech**

**Well… I intended for Neku to show up in 91 and 99. I swear he manipulates me without me knowing it.**

He sighed. "Break a leg."

The boy looked at him with a shocked expression. "You want me to _break my leg!_"

"It's a figure of speech, kid." He responded.

He didn't have time for this boy. He didn't have time for anyone. He didn't need friends. They only brought pain.

"It's not _kid._" The boy said. "It's Sora."

"Whoop-de-doo." He responded.

"Who're you?" Sora asked.

He sighed again. "It's Neku Sakuraba."

"Interesting name."

Neku shrugged. "It's nothing special. It's my name."

"Okay. I'll see you around Neku!" Sora ran off.

Neku looked at his retreating form. "Remember kid," he muttered. "It's a figure of speech."

**CURSE YOU, NEKU SAKURABA! CURSE YOU!**

…**Review?**


End file.
